


In Da Club

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, let her have her reward, reward aka kim jongin, stressed kyungsoo, tipsy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Kyungsoo needs de-stressing and Sehun, being the best friend that he is, helps her.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	In Da Club

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this is a fem!soo fictional work so if uncomfortable, please close the tab already and save us both unnecessary stress. thank you ^^
> 
> This has been bugging me since the other day. I got a little upset and my mind always play tricks on me to distract me and this one persisted even days after that lol
> 
> this is a self-indulgent pwp that was supposed to be a drabble that dragged on a little
> 
> aight I will leave y'all to it :P

It has been a shitty week that Kyungsoo didn’t even think twice before agreeing to go clubbing with her best friend. She just wants to let loose all the tension and stress that has piled up in and on her, whatever it takes. Sehun gives her an out so why not?

The moment that she felt the late November breeze blowing against the exposed skin from her thighs down, a twinge of regret pricked her but it was easily lost as she settled comfortably at the shotgun seat of Sehun’s silver sports car that she doesn’t remember the name of. He gave her a once over and a thumbs up before starting the engine and driving into the bustling city.

It’s a payday night as well and throngs of people have swarmed the party district with the same agenda as theirs. “Rough week, huh?” Sehun finally broke the silence. They’re used to each other’s quiet but it’s a Friday, they’re out to party. They should warm up with all the socializing that they will need to do in a few.

Kyungsoo let out an annoyed huff. “Tell me about it. These old geezers always think that they are right. Maybe back in the 70s but not in 2019 unless they want their business to crumble right in front of their eyes.”

“Why don’t you just quit and join me?” Sehun wagged his eyebrows playfully but still kept his eyes on the road. “I get to pick the projects that I do and answer to a very accommodating boss. I control my time and take breaks when I want to. Most importantly, the pay is good.”

That earned him a smack on his thigh. He’s cackling though because Kyungsoo started to mumble incoherently right beside him. “Shut up,” she finally said after a few more grumbles.

The small talk didn’t last, however, as they reached their destination shortly. Sehun said that it is an invite only event thrown by his management company but that means that they will get to party with the relevant people. “I swear if you want to get laid tonight, it will be unforgettable. Might be one of your best, if not the best.”

Kyungsoo should've been suspicious already, with how Sehun has been building up this soireé whatever that he's pulling her into. His little smirks were a giveaway of his devious plan if she was paying enough attention.

But she wasn't because of a certain Kim Jongin who was introduced to her as soon as they approached a walled booth at the corner of the club, a few feet away from the DJ's booth.

Kim Jongin has sun-kissed skin that glimmers beautifully under the pulsing lights coming from the dance floor and a jawline that can only be sculpted like a god's by a god. And he is where Sehun has dumped her as soon as he got a chance to fly off.

Kyungsoo knew she was a goner as soon as Jongin let her sit first and followed soon, trapping her between the wall and himself. The only way out is through Jongin and given the intensity of his eyes on her, she will melt in no time. It will be a useless attempt but she doesn't find it in her to feel upset.

In fact, she likes those heavy, loaded gazes trained on her. Sehun's agenda is so blatantly obvious already and Kyungsoo would have to thank him for that. She can renew his best friend contract for a few more years.

Magically, or so it seems, the people who were occupying the other side of the booth disappeared, leaving her and Jongin alone with a couple of beers and some thing to munch on. It was too dark to make them out from the little plates perched on the table and yet it wasn't too dark to see the heat slowly building in Jongin's eyes.

They made small talk about themselves, what they do, how they know Sehun and some interests that turn out to be similar. The club was loud, even with the walls muffling them, so it was inevitable to lean closer to the person you're talking to if you want to keep the conversation going.

And so Kyungsoo and Jongin did, along with a couple of scooting closer, arm caressing, light thigh smacks and squeezes. The next thing Kyungsoo knew, she's already resting most of her weight against Jongin whose arm is wrapped around her back and his hand resting comfortably on the curve of her hip. Her hand is on his firm thigh as she leans closer to hear the story clearer about Sehun crashing his photoshoot when Jongin made it easier by placing his ear just a little over her ear.

The feather-light brush of his lips against her ear and his hot breath blowing on her skin sends shivers through her spine down to her toes. The tingling feeling started to spread up to her fingertips, making them even more sensitive. The feel of the tight denim over Jongin's thighs gets warmer by the second, distracting her from hearing the rest of the story.

The haze clouding her thoughts dissipated at the light chuckles coming from Jongin. The hand on her hip pressed her closer to him and she felt the lips that was just on her ear travel down to her nape where she felt a light pressure. Kyungsoo isn't a blushing virgin, she knows what a kiss feels like and Kim Jongin has, undoubtedly, kissed her neck.

They both leaned back, just enough for their eyes to meet and realize that the desire is mutual, burning gazes mirrored. It was Jongin whose gaze flicked towards Kyungsoo's lips first, however, it was her who closed the distance between them to finally get a taste of those plump, delicious-looking lips.

"Bold," Jongin breathed with an amused smirk as they caught their breath. He bumped their foreheads lightly. "Just like the way I like."

He slid his hand up from her hips to cup a breast from the side. Kyungsoo let out a moan when the hand didn't hesitate to fondle her over her clothes. It's an almost skin-tight black top with a zipper that runs in the middle of the chest part. That's also what's keeping it on her but it grew way too hot for Kyungsoo, getting bothered by it already.

With a swift motion, she pulled the fly down all the while keeping eye contact with Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo can be bold if she wants to and at that moment, she wants nothing more than to have his hands, his touches,  _ him _ , on her.

If she plays her cards right, maybe  _ in  _ her by the end of the night.

A hand stopped her from completely pulling the fly all the way but Kyungsoo doesn't mind, not when Jongin has dropped his eyes on her chest. They surely look bigger compared to when confined in her top. She felt smug at the pleasantly surprised reaction that Jongin is giving her. She has assets and she does flaunt them when she wants to.

"You can touch," she urged him when a couple of seconds passed yet Jongin still hasn't moved. To egg him further, she put his hand right over the boob he was just playing with, all bare then.

That snapped Jongin back into his senses, groaning at the feel of soft, pliant flesh in his hand. "Fuck, you're so hot. You're driving me crazy, Do Kyungsoo."

"I can say the same for you, Kim Jongin," she held back a whimper when he lightly pinched her nipple. Enough with the talking and they both seemed to silently agree as they moved for another kiss at the same time, lips meeting in the middle.

Kyungsoo let out a squeak when she was lifted and placed on Jongin's lap without warning. It gave him better access to her chest and she can fully feel his arousal right below her ass. It feels big and ready and she's more than curious as to what Jongin is packing inside his leather pants.

Jongin started to play with her breasts and before she loses her mind to the way his tongue works on her, she fumbled to get him out of his pants. She wasn't sure how she was able to pop his button open and worked on his fly, her brain is going haywire from all the sensations that Jongin is giving her. All she knows is that she managed to free him from the constricting pants and she's wrapped a hand around Jongin and pumping him slowly.

"Wait, babe," he panted on her lips and stopped her with a light grip on her wrist. "Let's get a room."

They may only have downed two beers each, Kyungsoo could feel the buzz and she doesn't know her way around. She has no choice but to let Jongin lead the way. They tried to make themselves as decent as possible as fast as they could. Jongin almost missed his pants and would've flashed someone else if Kyungsoo hasn't stopped him and tucked him back as much as the stiff cock could.

Jongin then pulled her into a small door at the corner, slightly hidden, and they are in a sparsely lit hallway with a metal double-door at the other end. They brisk walked towards the door that turned out to be a lift that could fit around five persons.

It wasn't even ten seconds when the doors opened and Kyungsoo's being led into what seems to be a pad. She didn't get the house tour and was bound to the bedroom right away. It's okay though, the break is starting to take a toll on her, she's hooked, she's captivated. She wants more of Kim Jongin.

The moment they stepped into what she assumes is the bedroom, Kyungsoo found herself on her back on the softest sheets she has ever felt but couldn't give them much appreciation because Kim Jongin, with his eyes gleaming with a predatory glint, started to undress her swiftly and efficiently.

Kyungsoo would've loved to do the honors of stripping him down to nothing but she wouldn't say no to the feast laid in front of her, aka Kim Jongin in his birthday suit.

Sehun deserves a year's supply of bubble tea.

The first round was a blur, flurry of limbs and cacophony of sensual sounds. Kyungsoo is still catching her breath when Jongin came back from the bathroom with a clean towel on hand. He spilled himself over Kyungsoo's thighs, as requested, but she whined at how stupid that is because then she feels unnecessarily extra sticky.

Her heart jumped at the soft touch of the towel on her skin and at the soft chuckle that came out of Jongin, sounding  _ cute _ , as if he wasn't just telling her how she's  _ too fucking tight  _ and he wants to  _ fill her up and fuck her until all she can remember is him _ .

"How are you feeling?" he asked, voice a little bit raspy and it's because of her.

She tried to stretch and she could feel the start of her body pains as soon as she wakes up. "Well fucked. Thank you."

Jongin broke into guffaws this time. "You know, for someone who looks too cute to be older than me, you are full of surprises."

Kyungsoo tried to make sense of it but her brain is not ready to function properly just yet. "Huh?"

He just shook his head with a smile that easily morphed into a smirk. "Can we go again? Or are you too tired?"

She was ready to say pass and just sleep but the hand that is shamelessly touching her in between her legs pushed the sleepiness away. "It's still quite early and we still have a couple more condoms at our disposal," he added with a cheeky smile as if he hasn't just a finger in her and started to slowly pump it in and out.

Her eyes strayed towards the bedside table where, indeed, a couple more foil packs are laid. "I hate you," she moaned breathlessly as Jongin pressed on her pleasure spot. That was her trying to hold back her thirst that was supposed to be quenched already.

But there she was, some minutes later, bouncing on Jongin's lap as she chased her release. His lips are closed around her nipple, suckling and lapping effectively pushing her off the edge. Boneless, Kyungsoo let gravity pull her body down and sagged against Jongin's lithely built body.

"I hate you," she smacked (well, tried to) his wide shoulders. "I'm so fucking tired."

She let herself be laid back down on the bed, felt the drag of the softening cock as Jongin slipped out of her. He pulled the condom off and disposed it somewhere Kyungsoo couldn't care about at the moment. "You're the one who rode me," he replied teasingly.

"You tricked me to it," she snapped without a bite, feeling a little more sleepy when she felt the familiar towel cleaning her up.

Jongin hummed. "And how exactly did I trick you?"

Her eyes feel too heavy and she's too tired to fight them. "The unused… condoms," followed by a yawn.

She's being moved again but this time, she can feel an arm under her head and another pulling her closer to a broad chest. "Which I perfectly made clear that could be used some other time."

Kyungsoo's almost asleep and the warmth encasing her only pulls her stronger into the dreamland. "Fine. Next time," the words were slurred but Jongin heard her perfectly.

He arranged them both to be comfortable but not letting go of this interesting woman in his arms.

"I would really,  _ really,  _ want those next times, Do Kyungsoo."

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody chip in we gotta give Sehun his year's supply of bubble tea LOL


End file.
